


Their First Song

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: Piece based on "Yumenosaki Ryuseitai Song" For Cantare Zine!"And on this part of the song... You will get to say your cool lines!!"





	Their First Song

Ryuseitai was having one of its first reunions, where they would decide everything for future lives. The first years couldn't understand much about what was happening, and Kanata was simply nodding happily. The three of them didn't know if he was agreeing or just doing it out of reflex. While hearing at Chiaki talk about outfits, songs, and superhero shows, something caught up their attention.

"And on this part of the song... You will get to say your cool lines!!" Chiaki excitedly mentioned, while explaining the lyrics for the first song Ryuseitai would have this year. 

"Do we have to think about them?" Tetora asked, while scratching his head. "I don't know if i can think of something manly for it, Taichou.. Should I ask Taishou about it?"

Shinobu looked excited about the idea, though he didn't have idea about what to write either. He thought of talking about ninjas, or talking about honor, but didn't know how to make it up.

Midori wasn't particularly excited, but looking at Shinobu's face lit up was enough to take his attention too. Even when he didn't know much about him, he thought he was cute.. And he used to pay attention to things when he perked up like that. It was like a little animal.. Just like a mascot. 

Kanata finally looked at Chiaki quizzically, making all of the other's doubts clear. 

He didn't understand a word either.

The first years let out a sigh of relief, finding themselves in the same situation as their senpai.

"It's alright, Nagumo! I will tell you my lines, so you can get the idea!" He motioned some poses in the air, then decided on one.

"The red flames are the mark of Justice!"

"Burning bright red, the Sun of Life!"

He made a little pause, then struck another pose.

"Ryusei Red, Morisawa Chiaki!" 

Everyone looked at him in silence. 

Chiaki then pulled out a long list of lines from different superhero shows.

"You can also get a better idea with all of these!" 

The papers flew all over the room, leaving a disaster.

After that, they kept on thinking about their lines, not really getting the whole gist of it, but on a better place than before. Some time later, they decided on some phrases.

Tetora stood up first, a bit proudly. 

"The black flames are the mark of effort!"

"The burning fighting spirit, stained with the soil of the earth!" He hummed a bit, since he felt like it was the coolest, manliest part of the whole phrase.

"Ryusei Black, Tetora Nagumo!"

Chiaki clapped enthusiastically. "You totally got it, Nagumo..!" He went out to hug him, and felt like he was about to cry out of pride, too.

After him, went Kanata. 

"The blue flames are the mark of mystery~"

"I have come from the deep blue sea~"

"Ryusei Blue, Shinkai Kanata..~"

Everyone looked weird, since it was more calmer than Tetora's and Chiaki's lines. Chiaki still clapped proudly. 

"Kira☆"

Chiaki clapped even more.

"It's so good! I'm so happy!" He was still hugging Tetora, so he tightened his embrace. Tetora felt like he was about to die.

Shinobu was the next one. He stood nervously, then took a grip on one little plastic shuriken to ease the nervousness. 

"The yellow flames are the mark of hope!"

"A single miracle shining into the darkness!" He motioned as if he was going to hide.

"Ryusei Yellow, Sengoku Shinobu!"

Chiaki, once again, clapped, still over Tetora, but this time going to jump at Shinobu. 

"Yes!! This is it!" 

Shinobu felt a little happier about his job after this.

The last one was.. Midori.

He didn't pay much attention to making his phrase, so after he made one, he easily forgot about it.

"Ah… The flames of green, are the symbol of affection…"

Chiaki looked at him excitedly.

"Eh.. what was it again? The healing… something…?"

"My name is Midori, so i'm Ryusei Green, Takamine Midori.."

Chiaki whistled, clapped and went on his way to hug him too. He was actually really strong, so Midori couldn't slip his grip easily.

"Yes!!! We're complete! We're Ryuseitai!!"

He kept on yelling with emotion about the lives, the experiences, and helping people with it.

While all of this happened, Shinobu thought of something.

"But how is the song called..?"

The third year stopped a second, since he actually didn't stop to think about that, then had an idea.

"Yumenosaki Ryuseitai Song!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Midori guessed he wasn't the only one with a lack of imagination about some things.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've always had this kind of thought, right? how does RYUSEITAI make songs? do they think of them? or do they just add their lines on very old songs? Here's my take on that. (?)


End file.
